Hunger
by vehsman
Summary: Alex is dealing with the death of her mother. She decides to move to L.A to be close to her friend Nicky. But when Nicky fails to show up at the airport to pick her up and instead a young man named Taylor shows up, a "Hunger" for more will arise. But Taylor has a secret that he and Alex will have to work through. Vauseman with a slight twist.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just testing waters…I was listening to "Hunger" by Amaranthe and thought this would make a good story…the plot is…you'll see.**

 **I know I said I wouldn't do another VAUSEMAN but this is out of prison story….**

1

Alex looked around. What once was her nicely furnished apartment, was now empty. Except for a small coffee table that was on the far corner.

She'd placed a sign that read "FREE FURNITURE" on her street corner the previous day. Many knew her because of her job and they didn't waste time by coming to her place and taking as much as they could. The place was emptied within the hour.

They took everything except for that one table.

She looked down her arm at the small suitcase she was holding. Sighing, she placed it down and slowly made her way over. She came to a stop in front of it and inspected its surface.

The wood was chipped on the corners and the finish was fading. There were rings from mugs that had once spilled its contents.

She opened the drawer. There was nothing in there. Why would there be?

Closing it, she gave it one last look before turning away.

Suitcase in hand, she walked to the door and stopped at the entrance. She wanted to look back once more but then she would see it. Shaking her thoughts away, she took the last step that took her out into the hallway, and closed the door behind her.

She started walking down, her boots sounding against the carpet. The door at the end of the hallway opened and out stepped a young man. He looked Alex up and down before stepping back inside.

Alex almost laughed. Why was everyone so afraid of her?

When she reached the elevators, she pressed the button and patiently waited. Her hand tightened around the suitcase.

The doors opened and she stepped inside. It started heading down then came to a stop before it reached the bottom. The doors opened giving Alex a view of a young couple. They were hugging and acting playful, until they saw Alex.

They pulled apart and stood straight. The woman looked at her partner nervously. He swallowed and stepped in. She followed but went to the furthest side from Alex. The man didn't know what to do, so he just stood there.

Alex looked them over and she could tell they knew she was looking at them. They pretended they didn't see her.

When they reached the bottom, they shot out not even waiting for the doors to full open.

Chuckling to herself, she picked up her suitcase and began making her way out.

"Ms. Vause," someone called. She turned to the left and saw the doorman calling her. He was walking to her. He was an older gentleman in his fifties. The only one who didn't shy away from her. "How long will you be gone this time?" He asked her.

Jeffrey, his name, was used to seeing her go away for indefinite amounts of time on business calls. After moving in, he befriended her, despite her always being cold and not showing any enthusiasm in talking to him. But she did like him. He was the only one who saw her for who she was. Not some scary guru.

When she would leave, he always asked her how long she would be gone so that he would keep an eye on her place. Not that he needed to because the place was packed with security cameras on every corner.

That, and there were several burly men that walked the property making sure no one who didn't belong there entered.

But just in case, he always checked.

He came to a stop in front of her, his eyes flickering to her suitcase.

"This isn't a business trip." She answered him. She could see his fellow workers looking at them. They seemed uneasy whenever they saw him approach her. Many times Jeff would inform her that they did not approve of him talking to her.

He ignored them, defending his position by saying that she was like a daughter to him.

His eyebrows came together in confusion. He tilted his head to the side, "I don't know you for taking pleasure trips."

She nodded at him then looked at her watch. She had everything timed to the second and she just wasted a minute.

"I don't." She looked up at him. What the hell, the announcement would be made soon. What did it matter if she told him now? "I stepped down as CEO of Vause Industries."

The look on his face was of utter shock. His mouth dropped almost to the floor and his eyes widened. He tried talking but his mouth moved in failure.

Alex nodded. "It's up for sale." She said of her apartment before adding, "No need to watch after it."

She walked away and left him glued to his spot.

Okay, so what if she quit her job. Maybe quitting wasn't the right word to use, she was just taking a…vacation?

She needed time for herself and she wasn't going to find it here, leading New York's biggest loan company. That and living in her apartment that she once shared with Diane, her mother.

But after her death, there wasn't much she could do to keep her mind occupied. Sure, going over budgets every week took most her time, but it wasn't enough.

And living in that apartment. The one she shared with her…no, she needed more. She needed to distance herself, and that's exactly what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a really bad migraine…anyways,**

 **First off, thanks to those of you who messaged me. Sorry if I reply late sometimes but I don't always log in. Maybe once every couple of days.**

 **Umm…Yeah…I have really not been in the mood to write. And I don't like writing unless I really feel like it. That and I have been worrying over some stuff. And mostly I have become a sloth.**

 **It's been almost two months since the last update. But anyhow, here's a small one. Might not be the story you wanted.**

 **Vausesearch: It's more like um…alternative universe or world. Like I don't know if that makes sense. I got this idea out of nowhere and sort of connected it with the show. I don't know if ill make it long but I don't want to. Or else ill never finish anything.**

 **Moanzs: Well, heres the next one. (: Well, this is more like throwing everything into a pan and really twisting the story. I don't know. Something different. Hope you like it.**

 **Marijnkx: Thank you. You are always too kind. Yeah, I say a lot of stuff and then forget about it but here's an update. (:**

2

"That should be the last of them." Yuri said. He looked towards the counter where his mother Galina, or Red, as she liked to be called, was wiping it down.

She looked up and fixed her glasses. "Hmm."

Yuri wiped his for head with his arm and leaned against the table. He looked around their small restaurant and then back at his mother. "So," he nodded at her, "you think we met quota today?"

Red dismissed the question and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back moments later with two glasses and a bottle of vodka. She came to where he was and sat down. She motioned for him to do the same.

Yuri pulled the chair back and made himself comfortable. As soon as he sat down he shot back up and walked to the entrance. He turned off the neon sign that said "OPEN", and then proceeded to close the blinds and lock the doors.

He came back to find his mother had already served him and he quickly downed the vodka. He brought the glass down hard and pushed it towards his mother asking for more.

Red chuckled and poured him and herself another glass. She chuckled. "Let's not get drunk too quick." She looked about the small area that contained twelve tables and several booths. "We still have to pick up." She looked at her glass wondering if she should down the remaining contents. She shrugged and pulled her head back.

Yuri took the bottle and held it out ready to pour more into his mother's glass. She slapped his hand away. "No more for me. I am an old lady. I don't have as much resistance as you." She looked him up and down, "Besides, you're bigger than I am."

Yuri shrugged and drank from the bottle, not bothering to use his glass anymore. There wasn't much left in the bottle anyways. "Hmm. You never were one to drink ma." He put the bottle down. "Have you talked to Vasily?"

Red looked down. She sighed and grabbed a handful of the tablecloth in her hand. "No. I haven't heard anything from him."

Yuri nodded. He looked at the bottle and decided against finishing, instead he pushed the chair back and went to the counter. "How about some music? I never liked cleaning without any inspiration."

Red didn't acknowdge him but watched him. He went over to their old radio and turned the knob. He began browsing through the stations but stopped when he heard something that caught both their attention.

He looked at her waiting for her approval and when she nodded, he raised the volume. They both stayed silent as they listened to the broadcaster.

"- _has stepped down from Vause Industries. These are unconfirmed reports by one of our sources. What impact this will have, we have yet to see as investors will want reassurance that the loan company will be able to keep demand._

 _For the past ten years, Alex Vause has turned her family's business into the empire it is today. When she first stepped up to take her mother's place, the board was reluctant as they thought the then twenty-two year old was inexperienced. She quickly changed their minds as she took reign and proved to be more than perfect for the position._

 _Of course, while the board and the investors were being kept happy and their wallets kept overflowing, there were many consumers who held loans with the company that lost their businesses._

 _Alex Vause soon became the public enemy as her policies became stricter and many were unable to pay back. What soon followed was the repossession of many small companies._

 _Such companies were then funded by Vause Industries. These companies then became successful and started piling the money for the bigger corporation._

 _While this was good news to some, it was seen as a monopoly to others. Many claimed that Vause Industries took what wasn't theirs and capitalized. They argued that the success Vause Industries had, was from the work of others._

 _Unfortunately, we have run out of time. But I am sure this will be news that will shock many. We are still developing this stor_ -"

Yuri shut the radio off. He looked at it for a few minutes. Both he and his mother were silent.

He finally swallowed the knot in his throat and looked up. Red was staring at the floor. Her knee was keeping a rhythm. She was slowly tapping her foot to the ground. Something she did when she was thinking deep.

Yuri walked to her and got on his knees. He took both her hands in his and gently squeezed them, letting her know he was there for her.

"It's ok ma." He whispered.

"I have been waiting for an opportunity to tell her a piece of my mind." She said through gritted teeth.

"I know." Yuri tried to coax her into letting her release her anger.

"She took everything from us." She began recalling the previous years. "Our home. Our family. Everything. All for greed and a few more thousand dollars to her pocket." Red was gripping Yuri's hand so tight but he didn't let go. "I have been waiting for the day I can march into her office and tell her what a despicable human being she is." She spat.

"Ma, you need to calm down." He rubbed the back of her hands. "She is a bad woman but we need to let it go. We have this now." He motioned to their restaurant. "We're building up again." He tried smiling but it was hard when he knew their story so well.

A tear ran down her cheek and she nodded. "If it wasn't for Nicky, I don't know what we would have done."

Yuri smiled at the blonde's name being mentioned. "You're right. See, why bother on negative things when there is so much positive?" He asked. Red nodded and wiped more tears away. "Why don't we go visit her soon ma? You can bake her one of your pies?"

She punched him on the shoulder knowing her son had a small crush on the blonde woman. "Don't forget the reason she helped us was because of her friend Pi-" she quickly shut her mouth and cleared it. "Because of Taylor. We have to thank both of them."

Yuri got serious and nodded. He could tell his mother was already in a good mood. The broadcast already forgotten. "Now what?" He asked.

She turned back her gaze to the table and grabbed the bottle. Without warning she tossed it at him and watched as he effortlessly took it in his hand and placed it on the counter.

"Now," she said, standing up and fixing her apron, "we clean."


End file.
